This invention relates generally to labeling machines for applying adhesive-backed labels to containers, and more particularly to a quick change roll-fed high speed labeling machine and methods for use thereof, which comprises innovative quick change parts and a significantly improved vacuum drum system.
High speed packaging machinery is essential to meet large demands for consumer products in a market-oriented economy. As a consequence, there is a need for machinery that can satisfy mass market packaging requirements swiftly, inexpensively, and without interruption. Machinery of this character also must satisfy further needs, among which are safe and reliable operation by relatively unskilled production personnel.
The present invention comprises a new quick-change roll-fed labeling machine which employes a unique container flow path resulting in higher labeling speed and precision label placement.
More particularly, there is provided a quick change roll-fed high speed labeling system, which comprises a conveyor for moving articles to be labeled. Additionally, the inventive system includes an infeed screw assembly for spacing and stabilizing the articles. Additional system elements include a rotatable starwheel assembly having a plurality of spaced pockets for receiving individual ones of the articles therein, a rotatable vacuum drum assembly, and a supply of roll fed labels, wherein the labels are dispensed singly onto a label receiving face of the rotatable vacuum drum assembly. A glue wheel assembly is disposed adjacent to the vacuum drum assembly for applying glue to the labels. Advantageously, the glue wheel assembly comprises an air cylinder drive for driving the glue wheel disposed between a pair of bushings.